The present invention relates to a console for attachment to a vehicle chassis and a vehicle comprising a console.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,031 discloses air tanks arranged in axles, cross members, stabilizer bars or control arms of a truck for storing pressurized air used for air suspension and/or for air brakes. In order to form a cavity for storing the pressurized air, partition walls can be welded to the structure.
U.S. 2005 0062251 A1 teaches an air tank as structural element being arranged between the two parallel main beams of a vehicle's frame. The air tank replaces a conventional cross beam. The air tank is integral part of the frame construction.
DE 10 2006 010 185 A1 reveals an air tank assembly fixed to a frame of a vehicle such that additional constructional elements like car wing or splashboard can be attached to the air tank assembly. The air tank is located inside the frame assembly at the frame's main construction level.
It is desirable to improve the fabrication of additional fluid storage room. It is also desirable to provide a vehicle with such a fluid storage room.
According to an aspect of the present invention, a console for attachment to a truck chassis is proposed, wherein the console comprises a bracket body which bracket body is formed by a casting which at least partly encloses a cavity for storing a fluid.
The console is particularly a suspension carrying console. Expediently, a casing of the bracket body surrounds the cavity forming a fluid tank. The fluid can be a gas or a liquid, and the fluid can be pressurized or under ambient pressure.
Particularly, the fluid can be pressurized air. Favourably, the cavity enclosed by the console as well as the casing surrounding the cavity is easily accessible and service friendly. Despite the very restricted space in a truck frame, additional space is made available by using the bracket body as storage space. The console can easily provide a storage volume of several liters without colliding with other components between the vehicle frame rails. Particularly when used for pressurized air, for instance in the vehicle suspension, long piping can be avoided as the console is automatically located close to the wheel suspension where the pressurized air may be needed.
According to a favourable embodiment of the invention, the bracket body can at least partially be integrated in a casing surrounding the cavity. Advantageously, a portion of the bracket body itself can form a container or, alternatively, the bracket body can be a support for a container constituting the casing. Expediently, the bracket body can be cast enclosing a cavity. The manufacturing of the bracket body is simple. The attachment points for components such as reaction stays or fastening rods and the like can remain unaltered. Only a middle region of the console is used for forming or supporting a cavity for storing a fluid.
Advantageously, the casing can have an oval or ellipsoid shape. Other shapes can be employed, of course. The shape of the casing can be adapted to the kind or state of fluid stored in the container. Expediently, the shape of the casing can be easily designed for the requirements of a pressurized fluid, for instance pressurized air.
According to a favourable embodiment of the invention, the console can be embodied as a reaction-stay console to which reaction stays are attachable. The console can carry forces of the wheel holder over the reaction stays or suspension elements and introduce these forces into the chassis. The console can also be called a reaction stay console. Production of the console can be technical simplified when the console acts as carrier and takes the function of a tank at the same time. The integration into a bracket body can reduce the number of construction parts. Favourably, it is possible to produce the console and the hollow casing in the bracket body in one production step, particularly by casting the console and the casing enclosing the cavity in one casting mould. The casing can be defined by a sand core which can be removed after casting the console. Thus, various three-dimensional forms and volumes can be manufactured.
According to a favourable embodiment of the invention, the bracket body of the console can provide an opening for mounting the casing to the bracket body. In this case, the bracket body forms a frame around the casing. An advantage is that the casing, for instance forming a pressurized air tank, is easily accessible for servicing purposes or for an exchange of the casing. Fixing the casing to the console can be achieved by well known techniques, as for example by welding, riveting, screwing or the like.
According to a favourable embodiment of the invention, the tank can be inserted and fixed in a corresponding opening of the console.
According to a favourable embodiment, the casing of the tank can protrude from one side of the bracket body only. The opposite side of the bracket body can be used, for other installations.
According to a favourable embodiment, the casing of the tank can protrude from both sides of the bracket body. In this case, the volume of the cavity which is partially enclosed by the bracket body is doubled compared to a one-sided arrangement.
According to a favourable embodiment, the casing can provide a minimum volume of 5 liters, preferably a volume of at least 10 liters, preferably of up to 15 liters. Expediently, additional storage volume can be provided for a fluid, e.g. for pressurized air or another fluid such as oil or the like.
Favourably, by integration of the casing or tank into the bracket body, the number of parts in the vehicle can be reduced thus providing a weight and space efficient packaging of components. It is possible to integrate stabilizing or stiffening structures in the casing enclosing the cavity.
According to a favourable embodiment, one or more attachment ducts can be provided at the console as inlet and/or outlet for the fluid in the cavity. Expediently, the attachment ducts can be connected to openings which are used for removing a sand core used during casting. The attachment ducts can connect the fluid, e.g. pressurized air, to consumers in the vehicle, e.g. an air suspension.